1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to compacts or small flat cases containing cosmetics such as women's face powder and, more particularly, to a compact directly produced from a synthetic resin flat material such as PVC or PP flat material, thus being easily and simply produced at low cost without preparing any molds and having a good and compact appearance. The present invention is also related to a method of producing such a compact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a typical compact, containing a make-up material, has a fixed shape. Such a compact is typically produced from a moldable material, such as synthetic resin, through an injection molding process.
However, the above-mentioned compact has a problem. That is, molds with special constructions have to be prepared for the injection molding process, so the process of producing the compacts is complicated and this results in labor time consumption while manufacturing the compacts, thus reducing work efficiency and increasing production cost.